Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for capacitive sensing, and more specifically, to noise detection and mitigation for capacitive sensing devices.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Environmental noise may affect the signals received while operating a proximity sensor device for capacitive sensing. More specifically, various noise signals, such as ambient signals or signals generated by various elements of the proximity sensor device may affect signals received during capacitive sensing. These noise signals may cause the proximity sensor device to incorrectly identify the presence of one or more input objects.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are techniques and apparatus for reducing the impact of environmental noise on proximity sensor devices.